The Lion King IV: A Change in the Animals
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are very happy with their lives. But when they visit Rafiki, something changes. This is not how animals are supposed to be...  A story that sets after The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Rated T for possible sex. CLOSED: not so popular...
1. Prologue

The Lion King IV: A Change in the Animals

By TeamJacobInigo

Prologue:

Kiara is standing on a sidewalk in a big city.

'What is this?' asks Kovu.

He looks at himself and he doesn't get it... until he sees also Kiara. 'What happened to you?'

Kiara looks at him: 'Me? What happened with you?'

'What are we?'

'You're human!' says a familiar voice.

**This is my first Lion King story so don't get rude on me. Hope that you'll like it :D**


	2. Guess Who's Coming To Diner

Chapter 1: Guess Who's Coming To Diner

There was a warm breeze in the pride lands and it blew over the fields where the giraffes, elephants, zebras, flamingos and other animals were.

The wind blew trough the grass and it picked a black flower up. A black flower! More particularly: a black rose. It flee away with the wind and it landed in a tree. In that same tree was Rafiki making a drawing with some juices again. He looked at his result and smiled.

'This is good,' he said and laughed.

But the rose fell in front of his feet and the wind turned from a warm one to a cold one. It was as cold as ice now and Rafiki shivered. He picked the rose up. He took one of his half coconuts and squeezed some fluid out of the beautiful flower. Some dew drops

'It's going to be a rare adventure for those two...'

Kovu looked at the sunrise. He thought of the crazy adventure he and his wife went trough. He remembered the day they met. They were so innocent. And now they were all grown, they became each other love interests and wanted to become one.

But that was almost stopped by his mother. Luckily that the other lions of his tribe were with him. Only his mother was the one with wrath. She almost killed Simba and his true love: Kiara.

Kiara opened her eyes and saw that her soul-mate was gone. 'Where could he be?' she said and got on her paws. She looked at the others who were still sleeping. She sneeked outside and saw that Kovu was standing at the top of the rock. She approached to him silently, but he still heard her. He knew the sound of her paws against the hard rock.

'Morning, sunshine,' he said and Kiara smiled.

'Morning, Ko,' replied Kiara and giggled when she saw his face. 'Hey, I was just kidding. I meant: Good morning, your majesty.'

'You can call me Kovu or Ko,' said Kovu proud and looked her right in the eyes. Kiara got a little closer and laid her haid on his shoulder. She also watched at the sunrise. The sun was visible for the half.

'Don't you wonder what it would be like?' asked Kovu.

'About what?' asked Kiara curious.

'About...' Kovu waited. He thought that if he said that, she would laugh at him and make fun of him. 'About the sun...,' he pointed with his paw at the sun, '...I wonder what it would be like... over there!'

'I don't know,' answered Kiara. She didn't laugh at him.

'What?' Kovu said. 'Aren't you going to make fun of me?'

'I thought of that once too. And look what it brought to me.' She smiled desirable and flashed with her eyelids a couple of times. They were leaning closer and closer...

'Hey there, your majesties,' said a familiar voice.

Kiara turned with shock around, saw from who the voice came and sighed. 'Morning, Zazu,' she said, displeasure written all over it.

'Your majesties are invited,' said Zazu further.

'Invited? By who?' Kiara and Kovu said at the same time. They looked at each other and Kovu chuckled.

'Rafiki,' answered Zazu.

'Well, tell him we will come,' said Kovu. 'It has been a while.'

**So sorry for the everlasting update but there was school and I wanted to finish another story of mine first... Which is almost done by the way...**

**I hope that the chapter is good. Sorry if it's short! :(**


	3. A Walk To Remember The Past

Chapter 2: A Walk To Remember The Past

Kiara and Kovu ran from the rock and raced into the grass. They stopped with the running and started to walk. Probably all the way to the tree of Rafiki, also named "The Baboon Tree". Of course was that name an idea of Timon and Pumbaa. Those two were so funny that Kiara had to walk away sometimes because she started laughing when she saw them. Pumbaa the warthog and Timon the meerkat were the most recognized animals when it came to the humorous ones. They were even recognized by the hyena's who still had a part of the Pride Lands.

'I hope we will get there on time,' said Kovu suddenly.

'What are you talking about, silly?' replied Kiara. 'Of course we'll get there on time. It will take half a day when we walk, less if we run...'

'So, should we run?'

'Why are you so in a hurry?' asked Kiara.

'I don't know. Probably the royal thing talking to me,' he said. 'I'm proud to be your lion.'

'Aw...'

'Don't "aw" me,' said Kovu immediately.

'But that was cute,' said Kiara in reply.

'Come here you!'

Kiara ran away and laughed while she does that. Kovu chased her, playfully of course. He jumped and wrapped his paws around her waist. They slid from the hill were they stood on. They rolled a couple meters further and they laughed again. Kovu ended up on top of Kiara who was flirting with him.

'Are you flirting with me?' Kovu asked.

Kiara's eyes winded open: 'What? No!'

'Yes, you were!'

'No, I wasn't!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'Aha!'

Kiara couldn't believe that she fell for that trick. That trick must have been one of his "can-be-used-all-day-long" tricks.

'I knew it!' Kiara claimed.

'No, you didn't,' Kovu said.

'Oh! Let's just stop alright! It's getting me frustrated.'

'Too bad!'

Kiara sighed and then rolled him off of her.

'Try to catch me!' she said and ran away.

He couldn't believe that! But she looked so hot running away from him! He couldn't resist anymore: he got up and raced after her! They hunted for their food, still chasing each other. It was not easy – nor pleasant - to eat so fast. The herd zebras were not so easy to catch. They ran away from them. Although they did not had a change against two fast runners like Kiara and Kovu. It were of course the lions of the Pride Rock who had to choose when a zebra, giraffe or some other animal had to die, because they were the powerfullest.

It was already night when Kiara and Kovu reached the tree from Rafiki. Kovu looked up to the moon. It was a full moon and he had a feeling that something was going to happen, but what it was... He didn't knew...

'Well, hello, your majesties!' said Rafiki with a bow.

'Hello, Rafiki,' said Kovu in a formal way.

'Hey, Rafiki,' said Kiara and smiled at the baboon.

'It's again a pleasure to see you together,' he said. He knew that these two were meant for each other when he saw them together that one day when they were young. They had just met each other and he knew that they would be each others soul-mates.

'Follow me, your majesties,' said Rafiki and he climbed up to his tree.

Kiara and Kovu crawled their way to the spot in the tree were Rafiki's place was. It took a few minutes, but it was still a bit exhausting. Crawling with your nails in sand, mud, trees or other things weren't really that fun to Kiara. She was totally a lioness at that point. But other lionesses were not adventurous and she was. In fact, the more adventure there was, the more she went to the place were that was... Accompanied with Kovu of course... Their love was greater then the love Romeo & Juliette, although their story was like the two most famous persons written by the hand of William Shakespeare. Luckily that they didn't have to die!

Kiara and Kovu looked around and saw a few coconuts lying on the "ground". They looked at each other. Why were they invited anyway? When coconuts were lying somewhere where Rafiki was, things would change! Sometimes good! But sometimes badly!

* * *

**Sorry for the update... again! I hope that you'll like it! I took me two weeks to write it although it is short! ;) I was just finishing one of my other stories.**

**If there are some errors in it, could you review/PM to me, please?**


	4. A Change In The Animals

Chapter 3: A Change in the Animals

'Eh... is everything alright, Rafiki?' asked Kiara.

She had to ask it. She couldn't bare it anymore. Rafiki was so nervous since they got there. It was like something was going to happen, although she knew that already. The coconuts were filled with a red fluid and that meant that something horrible was going to happen!

And so Rafiki told them: 'I made a drawing this morning. It doesn't look good for you two. I saw that you two were changed. The love was almost gone, the pride rock was gone, the animals were gone... Everything was gone. I'll show it to you.'

Rafiki walked over to a carpet that was hanging on his wooden wall. He pulled it away and a drawing was behind it. It showed two animals, a lioness and a lion, who were playing in the wilderness. A drawing was right next to it and it showed two animals who were standing upright.

'How do they do that?' asked Kiara. She turned her head to her soul-mate.

Kovu looked back at her and his eyes said it all: he didn't knew it too!

'That are humans,' said Rafiki.

'What are humans?' asked Kovu.

Rafiki sighed and then began: 'Humans are also called people. They belong to the apes. They look like them, but they think that they're smarter then the apes. But they make fights and war for nothing. Although we animals look a bit like them, we are sometimes smarter then them. We have bigger brains, but they have huge materials if you don't agree with them to stop you.'

'And we have to know that because...?' asked Kiara.

'Because something is going to happen to you,' finished Rafiki Kiara's sentence.

'But what?' asked Kovu a bit louder now.

Rafiki gulped and said: 'You're going to be changed into humans. It's your destiny to be like that! And I have to take care of it that you'll change into humans. I can't deny my destiny. You know that too: destiny is one of the biggest things that you can't control.'

Kiara narrowed her eyes and then smiled. 'I understand it completely.'

'You do?' asked Kovu, full with surprise.

'We have to go to those humans to say to them that they should stop with what they're doing,' explained Kiara.

Rafiki looked at her with big eyes. 'Uhm... Yes, that's it! You have to go and save the humans.'

'But why us? Why not some hyena's?' asked Kovu.

'Because you're the best lion couple that there will ever be,' answered Rafiki. 'And lions are seen as the king of the jungle and king of the animals. Now... Are you ready or not?'

'Uh... Why don't we talk about it? And with "we" I mean Kiara and me.' Kovu winked Kiara and she followed him. They jumped out of the tree.

'What should we do?' asked Kovu.

'I don't know,' said Kiara, 'we can do it.'

'Have you gone out of your mind?' said Kovu with perfect hearable disagreement in his voice. The voice; the husky voice that Kiara liked so much that she almost attacked him there and then just too...

'Uhm...' began Kiara when she got out of her daydream. 'I just think that we can help the world then.'

'But how would that world be?'

'I don't know,' answered Kiara. 'But all I can say is if we don't do this, then the whole world will become worse... Well, that's how I got it!'

Kovu walked around for a bit. He had a face like someone really has to go, but he was just thinking very hard. He couldn't help it that the world was going down by those humans. But then their world will go down with it. He walked around a little bush, passed Kiara and the tree, went all the way back and then finally said something: 'But what will we be doing there?'

Kiara jumped from relief right on him and they fall. Kiara is laying on top of him. 'I knew that you would agree with it!'

'You're welcome,' said Kovu. 'Now... let's go back... I mean up to Rafiki.'

The two of them went back up to Rafiki and that last one laughed. 'I knew that you would agree with it.'

'That's what I said,' whispered Kiara into Kovu's ear. This made him a little bit excited how she would look when she was human.

Rafiki took some coconuts, cracked them into two halfs and threw some stuff in it. He mixed it with many other things and then he turned back to them.

'Now... let's get this over with,' said Kovu and closed his eyes.

'You don't have to close your eyes,' said Rafiki, 'you can open them again. I'll just throw this stuff on your body's.'

'Okay,' said Kiara with a smirk. She couldn't wait to go on an adventure again.

Rafiki threw the stuff on them and it was like a sort of dust. Not granular like sand, not that it makes you sneeze like real dust, but it felt weird for the lion and lioness who were extremely in love with each other. That was also the reason why Kovu accepted this: he loved his Kiara so much!

'Now,' began Rafiki, 'Go down to the field right behind this tree.'

Kiara and Kovu obeyed and they crawled out of the tree, ran down to the hill and stopped in the little field where only sand lays. Rafiki drew a circle with his stick. Suddenly came a blue light around the circle and it filled it. Kiara and Kovu looked at each other. A flash of the blue light made Rafiki's eyes smaller until he couldn't even see a thing. When he opened them again, Kiara and Kovu were gone. And so was the circle, the coconuts and the blue light.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it and that you will read it further... Review please...**


	5. A New Life

_Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters from the Disney film series. I do own the story line! :D_

_Warning: sexual words_

Chapter 4: A New Life

Kiara was the first one to open her eyes. She looked at the gray sky that is hanging over some sort of big and large things which she thought were giants. But when she looked better, she saw people in the giant. The material where it was made off, was made of some sort of liquid - or something else – where you could see the people through.

Kiara stood up and looked right in the window-glass right in front of her. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. Then her hands shot to her light blond hair that was hanging behind her back and ended around her veins. She had never seen such hair before and looked further for surprising elements from her body. She saw two things hanging on her chest. She couldn't believe what it was. She placed her hands on it. They felt weird, but fine in one way. She looked at the two things that she had down her body. Why didn't she stand on her four paws? She continued to look at her dressed body, yes; dressed. Kiara had a jeans, a trousers and a pair of flip-flips on her shoes. Thank god that it was summer in the land!

Now she saw some men staring at her from the other side of the street.

'Is something wrong?' she asked when she turned to them.

The men looked away and ran off.

Kiara was standing on a sidewalk in a big city, if that wasn't obvious.

'Hmmm... that were nice uh...men? Right? Right, Kovu?' she asked.

'What is this?' asked Kovu.

He looked at himself and he didn't get it... until he also saw Kiara. 'What happened to you?'

Kiara looked at him: 'Me? What happened with you?'

Kovu had long black hair that stopped at his collar bone and was a bit messy. He didn't wear a shirt so his chest was visible. He had a shaved chest and a luscious six-pack. Muscles were spread all over his body. The V-form that led down was a bit visible. Kiara couldn't help it but kept looking at him. He wore a Bermuda, sunglasses and a pair of sandals. Wind blew through his hair and he looked back at Kiara. The scar was still on his face, that was the last thing that Kiara noticed about him. She didn't have the intention to ask something, but she was lingering to something else. Something that they hadn't done since they were human. Of course that wasn't the problem, because they were human for like two minutes. Kovu thought that Kiara's eyeballs would fall out if she kept staring at him like that.

Then he noticed something... Some teenage girls' eyes went right open when they passed him, but walked further. They saw Kiara looking at her man. Her man! Not someone else! Hers!

'What are we?' they asked at the same time.

'You're human!' said a familiar voice. It was Rafiki in the window-glass. 'You're in the city of New York. You'll have to survive in this big thing and you will. I just know you will. Now, go on and have some fun, but don't forget that life isn't always fun!' And with those words, he vanished...

'Well, let's do it then!' said Kiara. 'Let's go and have a city life... If that is a word... or something like that!'

Kiara walked away and was soon followed by Kovu. At least they were together for this.

_A while later..._

They were walking for like an hour now and Kovu got sick of it. All those buildings and buildings... Yuk! He wanted to go back to the public garden where he liked it. He felt him like he was free there. The public garden had many trees where he could climb in, many bushes where he could hide in, many lawns, many flowers and two lakes. He wanted to roll over the grass. The wind in his hair...

'What are you thinking off?' asked Kiara when she saw that Kovu was somewhere else with his thoughts.

'I'm thinking of having a good time! I want to make this life perfect now that we're here,' answered Kovu.

'We'll be probably longer here then I suspected. Don't you think that? I mean: all those buildings, almost no vegetation,...'

'Yeah, I thought of that too!' said Kovu. 'What could we do?'

'Go along with Greenpeace!' said a voice that came from behind them.

Kovu and Kiara turned around and saw a little man with grey hair standing there. He looked like a protector of nature with his light-brown outfit, his hat, his decanter and his little moustache. He took his hat off and the two standing in front of him stared at the bold spot on his head. He kept looking back at them like they were from some other planet.

'You do know Greenpeace, right?' he asked.

'Of course we do!' answered Kiara. _Actually not_, she said in her mind, _but what's the worst that can happen?_

'Well, what is it then?'

_That's the worst that can happen._

'Well, it's an organization that protects nature, right Kovu?' Kiara said.

He looked at her with an astonishing look. 'Yeah! Really funny!'

The man smiled at Kiara but gave a mean look at Kovu. 'Just to make it clear: your wife is right!'

Kovu gulped and said: 'Tssscchhh! I knew that! I was just seeing if you knew it!'

'Aha! Clever!' said the man after that with a smile from ear to ear. 'But do you want to enter the Greenpeace-formation! It's a group that helps other people understand their destiny if they don't stop polluting the environment.'

'You're absolutely right and we'll join if you'd like too!' Kiara said.

'Well, you're in then!'

**I hope that you liked it! I also hope that you'll like the human Kiara and Kovu as much as I do.**

**Review please! :D**


	6. The Suite Life Of Kiara And Kovu

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters of Disney except for mine...**_

_**WARNING: Sexual content!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Suite Life of Kiara and Kovu

Kiara and Kovu got some money from the man who asked them to join Greenpeace. This was because they didn't have any of that and the man was really looking for people. So it was a win-win-situation for everybody.

Kiara was very happy with the papers that she got from the man that had the name "money". The man said that Kiara and Kovu should get a home in the city. Kiara was looking for a house or something but everything was to expensive. They only got 5000 dollar. But then Kiara saw something in front of a big hotel. It was a sign with the text 'Looking for singers' and 'Includes a suite in the hotel'. That last line was meant for persons without a home so that's handy for us.

They entered the hotel called "Lion's Gate".

'How convenient!' said Kovu while he read the name.

They talked with the manager of the hotel, whose name was Percy J. Montana. They both got a job. Kovu has a job as lifeguard at the swimming pool, although Kiara didn't agree with that option. But it was the best for Kovu because the other job was cleaning the rooms... And that was more a job for Kiara. She was the one in the pack that cleaned the cave back at the Savannah of Africa. But Kiara got two jobs: she had to clean the rooms and sing in the evening for a show in the hotel.

They got a room at the 23th floor. There room had the number 225. The manager thought that the couple was weird because they didn't have any suitcases or something like bags. It was definitely the weirdest thing he ever saw, but he was glad with them. They were the nicest people he ever met... He gave them some money because he shared somehow some pain with them. How did they get on the street anyways, thought the manager. He couldn't believe that such a nice people lived on those filthy and dirty streets. Because Kiara looked like a goddess and he looked like a god.

Kiara and Kovu got the key from the room and they went to the elevator as the manager called it.

'How does this elevator work actually?' asked Kiara.

The manager's eyes flew wider open and his mouth dropped for a couple centimeters open. 'You don't know how an elevator works?'

Kiara gulped and added something to her last phrase: 'Yes, of course I do, but from where we are, we all take the stairs.'

'Ah! Okay!' replied the man in relief.

The man pressed with one of his fingers on the button with the number 23 on it. Kiara and Kovu felt a bit weird a second after that and suddenly was there a sound. It sounded like "ping". Kovu almost fell backwards because the doors opened suddenly.

'Here we are,' said the manager,' follow me, please!'

Kiara and Kovu followed the man while he walked out of the elevator and they were curious for other things.

Mr. Montana stopped right in front of a door and placed the golden key in the lock of the beautiful made wooden separation between the hallway and the living room from suite 225. Kiara and Kovu looked around. At their left and in front of them was the living room. There was a black thing – Kiara and Kovu didn't knew the name of it – standing on a table. In front of it was a table where were light-red seats around it. One of the seats was in front of entrance of the suite. On the other side of the room was the kitchen with a round dinner table. The kitchen had a microwave, an oven, a dishwasher, a cooking plate and a refrigerator. Kiara and Kovu had no idea what all those words meant, but Percy explained it to them.

'Well, I hope that you'll enjoy your stay and your work here!' he said. 'Bye!'

He closed the door behind him and he smiled. This were definitely the weirdest couple ever. Luckily they were here in New York!

Behind the door were Kiara and Kovu still looking around in the suite. Percy had forgotten to show them their bedroom. This was a big one with a four-poster bed. It had pillows on it in the shape of hearts. It looked like this was one of the valentine-suites!

Kiara bended a bit over and her butt was bit visible in those jeans. Kovu's dick twitched for in his pants and he bit on his tongue. He had to control himself. Although he just wanted to it with her... Right then, right there...

Kiara turned to him and she smiled. She had the same idea.

Kiara jumped in his arms and they kissed each other. They had never done that before. Kissing for lions is like hugging for humans... But they liked this... Kiara accidentally spread her lips and Kovu suddenly had the urge to plunge his tongue in her mouth. He did it! He felt his tongue touching hers and he moaned loudly. Kovu carried Kiara and laid her on the bed. She unbuttoned her jeans and Kovu pulled it from her legs. She took her shirt off and Kovu's tongue darted out.

'Behave like a man,' joked Kiara silently.

'Don't worry, I will,' sighed Kovu before he slid his shirt up and off.

Kiara licked her lips as she saw his luscious abs and his well formed V-form that led to the thing that she wanted the most now. She almost attacked him therefor, but Kovu was faster. He tore her bra and panties off. It was his turn to lick his lips. He still had the nose of a lion and smelled her arousal.

'Oh baby, are you so excited for me?' he asked playfully.

Kiara wanted to reply but she couldn't anymore. The moment she tried to speak, Kovu's ring finger touched her sensitive bundle and all that she could do, was moaning. Her back arched when he only putted the tip of his finger in her pussy. She pushed herself on the finger and it slid inside her. Kovu's dick grew bigger and thicker when he felt her hot walls around his finger. Just imagine when his dick would be that finger. He kicked his jeans and underwear off and laid himself between Kiara's legs.

'Are you ready?' he asked.

Kiara smiled and pulled him closer. She darted her tongue out and slid over his lips. She followed his jaw line and stopped in front of his ear. She whispered something in his ear: 'Am I ready?' It was the most tempting phrase in his life. He almost went crazy so he placed his dick in front of her cunt and slowly entered her.

Kiara moaned louder then before, but she also felt pleasure. It was weird for a while, but when Kovu went back and forth with his penis, it all seemed normal. Kovu went faster and faster until he spilled his hot seed in her. Kiara came undone too and they were so tired.

This was how humans claimed someone.

She was eternally his now... In animal and in human life...

They were both very happy the next morning. But what should they eat?

* * *

**I hope that you liked it! Review please!**


End file.
